This invention relates generally to electrical test probes, and in particular to a miniature electrical test probe having a pair of adjustable probe tips for gripping a wire or component lead.
For some types of circuits, it is desirable to view several signals simultaneously on a display device. This is particularly true in the case of logic signals because often it is the timing relationship between several signals that yields meaningful information. It has become a common practice to provide a multiple-channel display apparatus, such as an oscilloscope or a logic analyzer, with a probe pod to which a plurality of test probes may be attached. Probes typically used for this purpose are substantially reduced in size as compared with conventional general purpose electrical test probes; however, they are still quite large compared with the miniaturized circuits to which they are connected. Also, such prior art probes employ conventional probe tip features, such as spring-loaded hooks or pincers, proportionately reduced in size. These conventional probe tips are difficult to connect and disconnect in high-density circuit situations, as is the case with dual-inline-package (DIP) integrated circuits, because adjacent wires or leads may be touched by the probe tip at the same time the wire of interest is touched, causing a short circuit which may in turn result in catastrophic failure of one or more expensive circuit components.